Countertops and other home design components are often constructed of heavy slabs of material, such as stone or a heavy man-made material. Because of the size and weight of such slabs, dollies are often used to transport the slabs from place to place. Such dollies normally comprise a frame that secures the slab and that is supported by wheels that enable one to roll the slab across a floor or other flat surface.
While existing slab dollies make it easier to move heavy slabs of material across flat surfaces, they are not designed to assist users in moving the slabs up stairs. It would be desirable to have a device that facilitates moving slabs up such stairs.